Haruhi dan Hunter Licence
by Digigumi
Summary: Kyon tidak akan lagi menyarankan acara TV apapun kepada Haruhi. Dia sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar yang berimbas padanya dan seluruh anggota SOS Brigade. Semua ini karena Kyon memperkenalkan Haruhi dengan dunia anime Hunter x Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

First Haruhi fanfic yang juga first crossover. Enjoy :D

* * *

Haruhi dan Sebuah Hunter License

Kyon tidak akan lagi menyarankan acara TV apapun kepada Haruhi. Dia sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar yang berimbas padanya dan seluruh anggota SOS Brigade. Semua ini karena Kyon memperkenalkan Haruhi dengan dunia anime Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

"Kyooooon, aku bosan!" Haruhi berada di rumah Kyon, dia sedang tiduran di atas sofa. Untuk seorang gadis seperti Haruhi yang berpenampilan menarik berada di rumah teman lelaki sendirian membuat kecurigaan pada tetangga. Tapi apa yang Kyon dapat lakukan? Haruhi bisa mendapatkan segala yang dia inginkan dengan kemampuannya yang bahkan dia tak sadari. Dan Kyon hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

"Lalu kau mau aku apa?" _Bodoh, jangan bertanya hal seperti itu! Nanti kau memberinya masukkan masukkan gila._ Kyon sedang duduk di lantai sambil memainkan hapenya.

"Tidak tahu, kau saja yang memikirkannya!" Haruhi memindah-mindahkan saluran TV.

"Noton TV saja sana, lagipula kau kenapa ke rumahku?"

Haruhi mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Urgh! Tidak ada yang seru! Kau punya DVD tidak?" dia terdengar jengkel. Kyon sadar jika Haruhi tidak bahagia, semuanya akan mengigit jari dan melihat dunia yang damai secara normal ini berubah gila.

Kyon lalu berdiri, "Baiklah, tunggu disini." Dengan kedatangan Haruhi, dia merasa menjadi seorang budak di rumahnya sendiri. _DVD, DVD, DVD… untunglah aku dan adikku mempunyai beberapa DVD. _Kyon membaca beberapa judul. _Hm… dulu aku menonton series filem ini. Sudah lama aku tidak menontonnya._

"Kau ingin menonton ini?" Kyon memberinya muka datar.

"Mukamu jelek sekali." Haruhi mengambil dengan kasar DVD tersebut dari tangan Kyon. "Ini sebuah anime?" Haruhi membaca sinopsis cerita di belakangnya.

"Kenapa, kau tidak suka?"

"Aku hampir tidak pernah menonton anime, terlalu sibuk kurasa." Haruhi memberikannya kembali pada Kyon, "Setelkan, sinopisnya terlihat menarik."

_Baik yang mulia._

Filem diputarkan. Kyon mengamati Haruhi dengan terkejut. Haruhi sangat berkonsentrasi menoton filem tersebut. Wajahnya berubah seperti anak yang baru mendapatkan banyak hadiah di hari natal, sudah lama sekali Kyon tidak melihat wajah Haruhi yang gembira dan bersemangat ini. Mencapai episode 12 yang membutuhkan waktu selama 6 jam, kini bulan memancarkan cahaya pada hitamnya langit malam.

"Haruhi, ini sudah malam. Sebentar lagi orangtuaku akan datang bersama adikku." _Lalu orangtuaku akan menanyakan dan mulai menuduh hal-hal yang _tidak _kulakukan kepadamu._

"Huh? Satu episode saja lagi Kyon!"

Haruhi menghentikan filemnya ketika episode 13 selesai, lalu terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berlari ke arah Kyon yang sedang di dapur, kedua tangannya dia genggam dengan erat, matanya memancarkan sinar dan mulutnya tersenyum lebar "KYON! ASTAGA KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DARI AWAL TENTANG FILEM ITU?"

_Karena kau terlalu mengerikan. _

"AKU SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT MENYUKAINYA KYON!"

"Bawa sajalah pulang, untukmu juga tidak masalah." Kyon melepaskan genggaman Haruhi yang mulai terasa sakit.

Haruhi mulai bergumam sedih, "andaikan saja semuanya nyata…"

"Apa?" Kyon tidak mendengar hal yang baru dikatakan Haruhi. Dia mulai khawatir.

"Tidak. Sampai jumpa!" Haruhi kembali bersemangat.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, dia berlari mengambil DVD yang baru disaksikannya dan membanting keras pintu rumah Kyon. _Akhirnya dia pergi juga. _

* * *

Kyon kini sedang tiduran di kasur kamarnya ketikatelponnya berbunyi, "Halo? Apa maumu Koizumi?"

"Selamat malam Kyon."

Dia membayangkan senyuman palsu yang _tidak_ dipaksakan di wajah Koizumi, "ya, terserah."

"Bagaimana kabar Suzumiya tadi?"

_Astaga, orang ini mengerikan. Seperti seorang penguntit saja, _"Bagaimana kau tahu Haruhi ke rumahku tadi?"

"Dari orang-orang di Agency"

Kyon mulai menyindir, "Tentu saja, kenapa aku bodoh sekali bisa melupakan hal itu." Koizumi tertawa kecil khas miliknya. Kyon melanjutkan, "Dia awalnya merasa bosan, lalu dia senang setelah menonton seri anime."

Koizumi terdiam.

"Hey, berbicaralah. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" _Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tahu._

"Kau berkata bahwa dia menyukainya bukan? Seberapa besar?"

"Sangat sangat sangat menyukainya," Kyon menjiplak kata-kata cara Haruhi.

Koizumi menghela napas, "Inilah masalahnya; Haruhi menyukai filem tersebut, tapi akal sehatnya tahu bahwa filem tersebut tidak nyata. Karena hal itu, Suzumiya akan mengambil sebuah tindakan…"

_Sungguh aku tidak ingin mendengarnya._

"…berupa hidup dalam mimpi yang pastinya berhubungan dengan anime yang telah kau berikan. Apa nama judul anime itu?"

"Hunter x Hunter."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Nagato dan Asahina untuk mempelajari anime tersebut sebelum kita semua terjebak dalam alam mimpi tanpa mengetahui apa yang harus dicapai. Kau juga harus mempelajarinya Kyon, sebelum Haruhi tertidur-"

Terlambat, semuanya gelap. Haruhi telah tertidur di depan TV yang berakibat hilangnya kesadaran semua anggota SOS Brigade. Alam mimpi pun dimulai.

_to be continued _

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: gomen, di chapter pertama seharusnya Koizumi manggil nama Haruhi itu jadi Suzumiya, diganti mulai chapter ini.

* * *

_Dimana kita? _Kyon mengamati tempat asing itu, terlihat seperti sebuah kota yang cukup modern meski terdapat banyak pasar. Dia memutar badannya ke kiri- "Y-Yuki! Um, kita dimana?" Kyon kini melihat semua anggota SOS Brigade. Beberapa dari mereka, termasuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan pakaian musim panas. Koizumi memakai celana cargo berwarna coklat, dan Kyon menggunakan celana hampir serupa sepanjang ¾ berwarna hitam. Atasan mereka berupa kaos dengan gambar desain simpel. Kyon melihat baju Haruhi, tank top berwarna kuning dan celana jeans pendek. Lalu ada Mikuru- _Ah! Mikuru seperti seorang bidadari, sundress putih polosnya membuatku meleleh dan topi jeraminya itu juga! _Kyon menenangkan dia melihat Nagato yang menggunakan seragam SMA North High sendirian.

Yuki Nagato hanya berdiri di samping Kyon dan melihat lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Dia menunjukkan sebuah papan dengan huruf-huruf asing.

"A-apa itu Yuki-"

"KYON! KITA DIMANA?", Haruhi berlari kearahnya sambil menyeret Mikuru bersamanya, Koizumi berjalan dengan tenang di belakang mereka.

_Haruhi, kau yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri! _Kyon menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu melepaskannya secara perlahan-

"KYON!"

"Haruhi, aku tidak tahu", _diamlah_.

"Hmph!" Haruhi memandangi rumah makan yang ditunjuk oleh Yuki, "Kita akan masuk." Dia berjalan mendahului mereka semua.

"Urgh… Koizumi, kita berada di alam mimpi kan?"

Koizumi terlihat terhibur dengan keadaan sekarang, "Benar, kita semua berada di alam mimpi yang Suzumiya telah ciptakan."

_Oh ya, saat itu ya?_ "Apakah dia sadar bahwa ini sebuah mimpi?"

"Mungkin saat ini tidak tapi seiring waktu berjalan mungkin saja dia akan mengingat beberapa hal."

Kyon berputar dengan lemas dan melihat semuanya lagi, "Apa bahasa yang mereka gunakan sama-"

"Hai perempuan manis, kau sendirian disini?" Sekumpulan lelaki mulai mendekat dan mengelilingi seorang time traveler bertubuh petite.

"A-ah… ano… eh…" Mikuru terlihat takut dan terintimidasi pada mereka.

"Dan, pertanyaanmu terjawab. Sepertinya mereka menggunakan bahasa yang sama dengan kita." Koizumi mendekati sekumpulan pria itu dan mengusir mereka.

"Huh, kau ternyata membawa pacarmu… membosankan sekali."

Koizumi dan Mikuru kembali ke tempat Kyon.

"Ah… Koizumi terima kasih."

_Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih darinya!_

Koizumi mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sempurna, "Tidak masalah. Sepertinya kita harus menyusul ketua brigade."

Nagato masuk petama setelah Haruhi pergi kedalam.

"Kita dimana?"

Haruhi berbisik dengan semangat, "Kyon, Koizumi, Yuki, dan Mikuru! Disini lah tempat hunter exam dan kita akan ikut!"

_Hunter… Hunter x Hunter?_ Kyon berteriak kepada Haruhi, dia mengingat sekilas ketika masih kecil menonton anime yang berjudul Hunter x Hunter itu,"Tunggu! Kita akan ikut ujian Hunter? Ujian ini bukan untuk orang normal!"

"Kyon, kita kan disini memang untuk itu! Ayo!"

Kyon berbalik ke arah Koizumi "Tunggu, dia baru saja mendapatkan ingatan bukan?"

"Hanya sebagian, tetapi dia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang kita berada di alam mimpi…"

_Lalu kenapa semuanya selain Haruhi sadar?_

"…dan hanya dia yang tidak sadar. Kita semua mempunyai ingatan jernih tentang realitas, mungkin inilah salah satu hal spesial yang terjadi jika berhubungan dekat dengan Suzumiya."

"Bagaimana jika kita meyakinkan Haruhi bahwa ini sebuah mimpi?" _Agar semuanya cepat selesai._ Kyon melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu. Jika dia sadar, maka dia akan mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengendalikan mimpinya yang berarti malapetaka di alam bawah sadar." Koizumi berubah serius, "Ada kemungkinan bahwa kita tidak akan terbangun dari mimpi ini sebelum memberikan Suzumiya apa yang diinginkannya."

_Menyebalkan._

"A-ano, aku tidak dapat *informasi rahasia* yang sepertinya *informasi rahasia* telah *informasi rahasia*", Mata Mikuru terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Kyon sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Mikuru. Koizumi hanya tersenyum. "Nagato, apakah kau dapat melakukan manipulasi data disini?"

"Tidak." Perempuan pendiam yang menggemari buku itu menjawabnya pelan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Haruhi berteriak dari ujung ruangan, "Kalian cepatlah kemari!"

Mereka semua mengikuti Haruhi ke ruangan makan tertutup ditemani oleh seorang pemandu yang merupakan seorang pelayan di rumah makan ini.

"Hm… Kalian semua seorang _rookie _ya? Di tahun ini banyak sekali rookie baru. Berjuanglah!" Pemandu itu menutup pintu. Ruangan mulai bergetar, ternyata ruangan tersebut merupakan sebuah lift. Mereka semua menuju bawah tanah.

Kyon melihat wajah gembira Haruhi, "Kenapa kau tersenyum mencurigakan seperti itu?"

"Karena, Kyon bodoh, aku selalu menginginkan ikut dalam ujian Hunter dan memiliki sebuah Hunter License!"

Kyon berbalik ke arah anggota SOS Brigade. Mikuru terlihat khawatir, Yuki menatap Kyon, dan Koizumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk keluar dari alam mimpi Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berteriak, "Wah! Lihatlah tempat ini!" Kali ini dia sangat mengundang perhatian semua orang.

_Astaga mereka semua terlihat berbahaya. _

Semua anggota SOS Brigade diberikan badge nomor peserta. Haruhi Suzumiya mendapatkan nomor 406, Mikuru Asahina mendapatkan nomor 407, Yuki Nagato mendapatkan nomor 408, Itsuki Koizumi mendapatkan nomor 409, dan Kengo Shigemura atau yang kita semua kenal bernama Kyon mendapatkan nomor 410.

"Hmm… Kurasa aku mengenal beberapa orang disini." Haruhi melihat semua peserta lainnya dan pergi.

Koizumi menarik bahu Kyon dan memberinya senyuman, "Jangalah bertanya pada Suzumiya tentang kenapa dia merasa kenal dengan orang-orang disini."

Kyon sudah mengerti jawabannya. Jika dia bertanya pada Haruhi, dia akan membuat Ketua SOS Brigade itu bingung.

* * *

"Ah! Kau pasti seorang rookie!" Seorang pria tua bertubuh gemuk menyapa Kyon.

"Ya. Kau siapa?" Kyon menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Aku bernama Tonpa,-"

_Apa peduliku._

"Aku sudah mengikuti ujian Hunter selama 36 kali atau berarti 36 tahun aku sudah mengikuti ujian Hunter."

Kyon mengamati ekspresi tulus orang bernama Tonpa itu._ Hm… bisa berguna orang ini._

"Bernakah, jadi kau tahu tentang beberapa peserta yang telah mengikuti ujian ini sebelumnya?" mukanya terlihat tidak peduli.

"Ya tentu saja! Kau boleh menanyakan apapun padaku tentang mereka." Tonpa mengambil sebuah kaleng jus jeruk dari dalam kantong jaketnya dan memberikan minuman itu pada Kyon, "Ini, untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pertemanan dariku."

Kyon menerimanya, "Ya, terima kasih. Lagipula aku sedang haus."

* * *

"Hm…", Haruhi melihat Yuki yang sedang berdiri sendirian. Kali ini dia merasa kasihan padanya karena terlalu sering terlihat bosan. "Yuki, ikutlah denganku."

Yuki mengikuti Haruhi berjalan.

"Mana dia ya…", Haruhi menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dia melihat orang yang dicarinya. "Yuki, tunggulah disini!" Haruhi pergi meninggalkan Yuki diam berdiri.

"Um, Siapa namamu! Aku lupa!" Haruhi berteriak pada seorang lelaki berambut kuning.

"Siapa kau?" Lelaki itu menjawab dengan tenang, "apakah kita pernah bertemu-"

"Kura… Ah iya! Kurapika bukan?" Haruhi menyengir dan menarik tangan Kurapika.

"Ikutlah denganku!"

"Tidak-", Kurapika berusaha melepaskan diri dari tarikan tangan Haruhi. _Astaga, orang ini kuat sekali! _Kurapika merasa pasrah dan menyerah.

"Kurapika, perkenalkan…" lelaki bermata biru itu ditarik mendekat ke Yuki. Kini wajah mereka saling bertatapan, meski Yuki tidak berekspresi. Haruhi melanjutkan, "…ini Yuki. Yuki, ini Kurapika."

"Maaf, apakah kau mengenalku?" Kurapika menghadap Haruhi.

"Tidak tahu, rasanya iya." Haruhi mengibaskan rambutnya dan mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah Kurapika, kau punya banyak buku kan kalau tidak salah? Sekarang pinjamkan satu buku ke Yuki, dia sedang bosan."

Kurapika ingin menolaknya namun dia melihat wajah Yuki sekali lagi dan merasa kasihan. Sambil menggerutu, Kurapika mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tasnya. Haruhi langsung merebutnya.

"Hey-"

"Hah? Tulisan macam apa ini?" Haruhi mengerutkan keningnya, "bahasa kita sama, tetapi tulisannya berbeda ternyata. Huh." Dia menghela napas, "cowok, kau harus mengajarkan Yuki cara membacanya sekarang juga."

Haruhi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kurapika melihat Yuki yang sedang membuka buku miliknya, dia hanya terdiam entah dapat membacanya atau hanya mengamati huruf-huruf asing. Kurapika mendekat ke Yuki dan mulai menjelaskan, "Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu cara membacanya."

* * *

"T-TOLONG!" Seorang pria berteriak meminta tolong. Sentengah tubuhnya menyatu dengan dinding. Pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan untuk dilihat, namun yang lebih mengerikan adalah orang yang telah melakukannya pada pria malang tersebut. Rambut birunya diruncingkan ke belakang, pakaiannya seperti badut, tetapi terlihat cukup jelas dari caranya melakukan segala sesuatu bahwa dia adalah seorang pesulap. Orang itu tersenyum seperti psikopat. Semua orang menghindarinya ketika dia berjalan. Dia masih tersenyum karena senang melihat semua orang terlihat takut. Dia juga memberikan sebuah senyuman pada seorang anggota SOS Brigade. Anggota SOS Brigade itu membalas senyumannya. Pesulap itu mendekat.

"Apa kau meyukai pertunjukan tadi?" kini dia merubah senyumannya menjadi sebuah _smirk._

"Tentu saja." Anggota SOS Brigade itu membalasnya dengan tenang, dia bahkan terlihat lebih terhibur dari sebelumnya.

"Jika kau mau, aku dapat menunjukkan lebih banyak sulapku. Secara pribadi aku sangat menyukai sulap yang berhubungan dengan taruhan nyawa seseorang. Siapa namamu?"

"Koizumi. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Panggil saja Hisoka." Pesulap yang bernama Hisoka itu mengangkat bahu.

Koizumi tertawa kecil dan melipat tangannya.

"Kurasa kita akan dapat bergaul dengan baik." Hisoka mengatakan itu lalu pergi.

* * *

"Eh… Um… Apakah…" Mikuru mencari anggota SOS Brigade lainnya dan mencoba untuk bertanya pada orang-orang. Semua orang hanya mengabaikannya atau dia terabaikan karena cara bicaranya yang terlalu pelan dan tidak jelas.

"Itu…" Sekarang Mikuru sedang berbicara kepada seorang anak berumur sekitar 12 tahun.

Anak itu memberinya sebuah senyuman, "Ya, ada apa?"

Mikuru berpikir bahwa anak ini terlihat baik, dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Apakah kau melihat seseorang yang berbaju kuning dan memakai celana pendek?"

"Hm-"

"Hey Gon! Kau melihat Kurapika?" Seorang pria yang terlihat cukup tua datang. "Wah, halo dan halo nona cantik." Pria itu mengamati Mikuru dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan mesum. Mikuru merasa seperti orang telanjang, seluruh wajahnya berubah semerah tomat.

"Tidak Leorio, kurasa Kurapika tadi pergi." Gon bertanya pada Mikuru, "Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

Mikuru menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat normal kembali, "Namaku Mikuru Asahina."

"Aku Gon dan yang ini Leorio. Maaf tapi kami tidak melihat temanmu."

Mikuru lalu membungkuk dan memberi mereka hormat, dia sudah terpengaruh dengan perannya sebagai seorang pelayan yang hampir dilakukannya setiap hari bersama SOS Brigade. Wajahnya kembali merah, "Ma-maaf… Ano… maksudku terima k-kasih." Mikuru pergi meninggalkan mereka dan mencari yang lainnya.

* * *

Akhirnya semua anggota SOS Brigade berkumpul kembali. Yuki telah selesai diajarkan oleh Kurapika membaca huruf-huruf asing dari tempat ini, dan kini dia sedang membaca buku milik Kurapika. Lalu ada Kyon yang terlihat seperti orang sakit.

"Kyon! Kau kenapa?" Haruhi memukul kepalanya dengan kasar.

"Entahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Kyon meremas perutnya.

"Hmph! Terserah kau saja."

Terdengar bunyi suara tembakan peluru angin, semuanya terdiam. Seorang pria berambut ungu dengan kumis aneh berbicara, "Selamat datang di Ujian Hunter ke-287!"

* * *

End of chapter 2


End file.
